Life and Death
by TatsuoItsukiSora
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre tres hermanos que viven en un mundo de guerra, donde los fénix y los demonios libran una batalla lejos de una ciudad donde habitan nuestros personajes, ellos viven tranquilamente? claro..?
1. Chapter 1

Life and death

Capitulo 1: "PROLOGO y Actualidad"

En un mundo donde los demonios, ángeles y fénix libran una batalla por todo el mundo.

En una ciudad protegida por cientos de humanos que tuvieron la suerte de obtener poderes atreves de sus padres protegen la ciudad de los demonios pero en ese momento una fénix conoce a un demonio con el cual sus vidas cambiarían,

Tiempo en que ellos se alejaron de la guerra prefirieron hacer un conjuro que los fénix conocían para volverse mitad humano para que tuvieran una vida normal ya que preferían su amor más que la guerra así que se retiraron de la guerra siendo ambos mitad humano.

Fueron a una ciudad lejana que también estaba protegido solo que esta tenía una barrera para evitar que cualquier demonio, ángel o fénix entrara, ellos lograron entrar ya que por su mitad humana no fueron reconocidos.

Posterior mente unos dos años después tuvieron hijos que se llamaron Tatsuo e itsuki.

Tatsuo y Itsuki fueron entrenados por sus padres con el tiempo Tatsuo fue aprendiendo a usar mas las piernas en combate que los brazos y Itzuki tenía un control increíble con sus brazos así como una habilidad increíble con la espada.

Pero al parecer ambos heredaron el poder de sus padres Tatsuo heredo los poderes de su madre siendo mitad fénix y Itsuki heredo casi que en un 60% de demonio de su padre.

Ya que los dos tenían poderes que otros niños normales no fueron a escuelas especiales para prepararlos para la guerra que todo humano con poder tenía que ir.

Luego de un año después nació su tercer hijo o en este caso fue una niña llamada Sora ella al parecer no tenia poderes era una niña normal como cualquier otra aun por ser normal fue a la misma escuela que sus hermanos. Nada malo pasaría jamás….

8 Años después….

Tiempo después ya que iban en 5to año de primaria sus padres Keishy y Kasumi Miyamoto fueron asesinados su casa fue atacada e incendiada lo único que quedo de ellos fue que sus manos nunca se soltaron asi que la autoridad lo tomo como suicidio y no se siguió el caso.

Y a consecuencia de esto Tatsuo e itsuki tuvieron que criar a sora y cuidarse a sí mismos.

Fin del prologo…..

5 años más tarde…..

En la actualidad...

En una casa cualquiera en el centro de tokymira, un reloj suena y da inicio a una gran historia…

Tatsuo: mmm… otro día mas -_-

Caminando por el pasillo llega a una puerta. Tock tock

Tatsuo: hey itsuki ya levantate tenemos que irnos.

Itsuki: Zzzzzzz…

Entra al cuarto.

Tatsuo: oye levantate hay que ir a la escuela sora ya esta levantada Hoy es la prueba

Para entrar.

Itzuki: ZZZzzzz…

Sonrie.

Tatsuo: oye sora no te acabes el pastel….

Itzuki: que no mi pastel!

Corre y choca con la puerta.

Itzuki: auuu… TwT

Tatsuo: no que no te levantavas

Itsuki: pero era necesario que me levantaras así?

Tatsuo: de otra forma no se puede

Itsuki: bueno igual que hay para desayunar?

Tatsuo con cara de enserio?

Tatsuo: eso lo vemos en un momento ya que lo prepare por ahora me voy a bañar.

Itsuki: ok

Tatsuo va Asia el baño y abre la puerta….

Y esta sora hay a medio vestir!...

Sora: oye que te sucede porque no tocas antes de entrar.

Tatsuo: perdón es que…

Sora: no es necesario que lo digas Pervertido!

Sora lo iba a golpear cuando aparece itsuki atrás de Tatsuo y se agacha y sora termina

Golpeando a itsuki….

Itsuki; porque me golpeas a mi?

Sora: perdón nii-chan es que Tatsuo a?

Tatsuo ya avía corrido a la cocina.

Sora: Oye espera no sufriras mucho.

Tatsuo: Quieres que cocine o no?

Sora pone cara de ahí no.

Sora: por esta vez te perdono.

Ya pasando todo eso todos se pusieron a desayunar sora como siempre cereal de fibra porque siempre cree que se ve gorda, itsuki como siempre como pastel, y Tatsuo pues lo único que bebe en las mañanas es café..

Ya en camino a la escuela….

Sora: oye mira quien viene ahi.

Venia caminando una chica muy hermosa con un cabello blanco como la nieve con una figura perfecta….

Tatsuo tenía cara de eehh?

Itsuki y sora en coro: Hay viene nuestra cuñada!

Tatsuo: si me van a molestar a ver quien les compra pastel y les cocina….

Los dos ponen cara de perdón.

Sora: hola yuu-sempai.

Itsuki: hola yuu

Tatsuo: Hola yuu…..

Yuu /… Hola..

Ya después de que se saludaron siguieron su camino hasta la escuela….

YA En la Escuela….

Había muchas personas hay listas para la prueba que consistía en 3 fases:

Prueba escrita de cuestionario.

Tratamiento sicológico para saber porque desean entrar a la escuela.

Combate cuerpo a cuerpo con transformación.

Después de que pasaron las primeras fases continuaron con la ultima…..

Primero fue yuu primero empezó con combate básico dio varios golpes al cuerpo

Del profesor Gunji que es el maestro de deportes en la escuela Yuu continuo atacando

Pero el profesor no se doblegaba tan fácil así que opto por usar sus poderes, los poderes de yuu eran que podía crear nieve o Hielo a como ella lo deseara así que creó dos espadas de hielo cortas y empezó a atacar en eso el profesor tenía que esquivarla porque por muy que fueran de Hielo tenían un filo increíble detuvieron la pelea en el ultimo momento en que yuu ya casi tocaba al profesor asi que los críticos que estaban hay dijeron que yuu si era apta para entrar a esa escuela.

Posteriormente el siguiente fue Itsuki…

Itsuki: Bueno espero y se ponga interesante….

El combate de itsuki empezó con el mismo maestro para esto itsuki fue corriendo Asia el y sedio medio giro y le dio el primer golpe que se escucho fuerte pero el profe contesto con un golpe que iba a su cara pero lo detuvo a tiempo para continuar con tres golpes más que el profe esquivaría para entonces itsuki tuvo que usar sus poderes y se iso una herida en la mana para que le brotara sangre el profesor lo miraba raro ya que veía como su sangre empezó a tomar forma de una espada casi igual a una katana pero esta tenía una hoja un poco más larga y de veía filosa en eso itsuki pone una sonrisa rara para lo que el profe se asusto ya que la mitad de su cara estaba sonriendo y entonces de la nada itsuki estaba atrás del profesor con su espada apuntando a su cuello entonces detuvieron la Batalla..

Los jueces lo vieron y dialogaron entre ellos para luego decir que era apto para entrar a la escuela…

Prosiguiendo el próximo fue Tatsuo que al parecer los jueces dudaron de el ya que al hacer su registro en la casilla que decía nombre de su transformación decía "Faire Eyes"

Tatsuo se coloco en posición de combate a lo que el profe dudo ya que dejaba una pierna muy enfrente ya que sonó la campana de inicio Tatsuo desapareció y entonces apareció enfrente del profe y lo pateo Asia arriba y lo levanto pero el profe seguía con sus brazos cubriéndolo puesto que Tatsuo vio que no le hiso daño siguió pateándolo así arriba era una patada tras otra asiéndolo mas Asia arriba el profe no se inmutaba ante eso entonces Tatsuo uso sus poderes solo vieron que Tatsuo se avía puesto rojo y su piel se empezaba a quemar y le salía humo de cómo se quemaba entonces de lo rápido que era solo veían como era golpeado el profe de múltiples direcciones hasta que Tatsuo lo término de una patada mandándolo Asia el suelo estrellándolo.

Detuvieron la pelea y los jueces se levantaron para ver al profesor y vieron que el profe nunca bajo la guardia pero estaba noqueado así que se pusieron a dialogar y dijeron que si era aceptable para la escuela….

Después de eso regresaron a casa a festejar ya que dentro de una semana ya serian parte de la "escuela de estudios y entrenamiento y combate amateurs"

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO––


	2. Chapter 2 Life and Death Cap 2

Life and Death Capitulo 2._ "Nueva escuela Nueva aventura"

Despues de que pasamos el examen todos fueron a casa a celebrar que por ovio todos irían a la casa Miyamoto, pasaron a comprar barias cosas a una tienda para la fiesta pero en ese momento alguien estaba robando la tienda y para ese momento decidieron ayudar cosa que era muy sencilla asi que itsuki dijo…

Itsuki: Yo me encargo….

Entonces se pone su gorro de la chaqueta que traia y transforma la mitand de su cara en su demonio interno para luego ponerse enfrente del ladron entonces el ladron lo mira y le apunta con el arma que traia para cuando levanto la cara el ladorn se quedo pretificado de miedo empeso a caminar asia atrás y se topo con alguien antes de que volteara quedo noqueado…

Tatsuo: Buena idea al asustarlo.

Itsuki: Es mi mejor trabajo….

Entonces itsuki volteo a ver a la chica que atendía la tienda y esta se desmallo se avia puesto palida y puff…. Se desplomo..

Para esto tuvieron que irse a otra antes de que apareciera la policía en eso salen corriendo y yuu y sora los ven salir corriendo de la tienda…

Yuu: oigan por que la prisa?

Sora: Que pasa?

Itsuki: Se los explicamos después..

En eso ambos toman la mano de cada una Tatsuo toma la de yuu cosa que la ruborisa,

Itsuki toma la de Sora y se van asia otra tienda mas lejos, al llegar…..

Yuu: Ahora nos pueden explicar (Toda despeinada)

Tatsuo: Itsuki asusto a la que atiende (Con cara de el fue chibi)

Itsuki: Oye ose que soy feo?

Sora: No nii-chan no es feo es muy guapo hasta le gusta a muchas chicas de mi escuela.

Tatsuo, Itsukiy Yuu: eeh?

Flashback

Sora estaba por salir de su escuela y Itsuki fue por ella ya que Tatsuo se quedo Haciendo la comida para la tarde al llegar Itsuki se quedo en la entrada de la escuela recargado, pero como el salón de sora estaba a la vista de la entrada todas lo vieron de repente y se hicieron todas Asia la ventana y cuando itsuki se dio cuenta todas lo estaban viendo y sora también saludándolo a lo que sora contesto y todas la vieron a ella y la rodearon con preguntas de: es tu novio?, es algún amigo?, que si lo conocía?, pero por lo regular le preguntaban si era su novio pero ella dijo que era su hermano y todas se sintieron aliviadas.

Fin del Flashback.

Tatsuo: Entonces dices que todas lo vieron?

Sora: sip (afirmo con la cabeza)

Yuu: Vaya parece que Itsuki tiene mas Propuestas que tu Tatsuo(en tono de burla)

Tatsuo: Con una me basta (sonando con indirecta)

Yuu: qué?

Tatsuo: Nos vamos?

Itsuki: si vámonos eso es algo que no quiero recordar.

Ya en camino compraron la cosas y se fueron a casa a disfrutar de su logro pues nadamas eran ellos 4 en la fiesta pero lo disfrutaron mucho jugaron jbox a uno que otro juego pero Sora insistía en jugar un eroge y esas cosas.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…..

Eran 7:00 am y la entrada a clases es a las 7:10 y apenas se estaban levantando el primero en levantarse fue Tatsuo que al ver el relog…

Tatsuo: que ya es tarde faltan 10 minutos para entrar porque no sono?

Devajo del relog abia una nota que desia "cambie la hora tengo sueño itsuki"

Tatsuo: a con que si eeh?

Tatsuo se dirige al cuarto de itsuki y abre la puerta de una patada y le arroja un balde de agua con hielo al que itsuki…

Itsuki: aaahhh! Frio, frio!

Tatsuo: Callate y cambiate nos tenemos que ir y aun falta dejar a sora en su escuela…

Itsuki: Ok -_-

Tatsuo se dirige al cuarto de sora y toca la puerta…..

Tatsuo: sora despierta que vamos tarde…

Al no contestar no tubo mas remedio que entrar, el cuarto de sora tenia muchos posters con cantantes y ella estaba dormida debajo de una montaña de peluches que ella gano…..

Tatsuo: sora levantate que vas a llegar tarde!

Sora: mmm… Zzzz….

A Tatsuo no le quedo mas que meter la mano para buscar su cara y toco algo blando

Y se quedo con cara de "hay no" entonces saco la mano rápidamente y otra la sostuvo antes de que pudiera sacarla y entonces surgió sora con cara de seria y gritando….

Sora: que estas haciendo!

Y es golpeado hasta afuera del cuarto quedando estrellado en la pared…..

Tatsuo: ya es hora de irnos llegaremos tarde (en tono de cara aplastada)

Sora: Enserio ya es tan tarde

Itsuki aparece ya cambiado diciendo….

Itsuki: si ya es tarde hay que irnos!

Tatsuo: Lo dice el que cambio la hora de mi despertador!

Itsuki: ok lo siento como sea hay que irnos

Todos salieron corriendo muy rápido cada uno con un pan en la boca, entonces aparece yuu diciendo porque tan tarde entonces itsuki y sora se pasan de largo y Tatsuo toma a yuu y se la monta en su espalda para que no se retrasaran lo hiso inconscientemente lo que iso que yuu se enrojeciera como tomate más adelante estaba la escuela de sora y ella doblo a la derecha corriendo rápido a su salón itsuki y Tatsuo seguían corriendo, ya al llegar a la escuela vieron que ya estaban serrando el portón entonces Tatsuo le pregunta a yuu en que salón iba y yuu contesto que en 1ero "C"….

Tatsuo: muy bien entonces, itsuki listo!

Itsuki: sii!

Entonces Itsuki toma más velocidad y se barre hasta pasar por el portón antes de que se serrara en eso Tatsuo le arroja a yuu Asia el desde afuera de la escuela y yuu entiende la indirecta y se prepara poniendo los pies en las manos de Tatsuo para ser lanzada hasta las manos de itsuki y este la lanza hacia el salón de clases que estaba en el segundo piso a esto Tatsuo salta la barda con toda la fuerza de sus piernas para que itsuki lo atrapara con las manos y que ambos giraran para que Tatsuo lanzara a itsuki hacia la ventana

Y Tatsuo se quedara abajo ambos yuu y itsuki esban en el salón a esto itsuki crea una cuerda de sangre para que Tatsuo la atrapara y entre yuu y itsuki lo subieron y llegaron a tiempo para el inicio de clases..

Todo el resto del día transcurrió normal ya era hora de la clase de gimnasia que de una rara forma ocupaba más tiempo que las demás materias….

Ya que todos tenían su uniforma de deportes salieron al patio trasero para ponerles una prueba de rendimiento era el Profesor Gunji pero lo que no sabían de ese profesor es que era un libirinoso pero Tatsuo e itsuki se dieron cuenta por como le ayudaba a las chicas llego el momento en que iba a ayudar a yuu a estirarse en eso el profe estuvo aponto de tocarla cuando Tatsuo aparece diciendo…

Tatsuo: yo la ayudo profe no se preocupe.

P. Gunji: pero si ati y a los chicos los puse a hacer lagartijas..

Tatsuo: ya las termine mejor siga enseñando a los demás por favor.

P. Gunji: Te diste cuenta verdad (le pone cara de seriedad)

Tatsuo: si demasiado fácil distinguir lo que trata de hacer (pone cara de reto)

P. Gunji: muy bien te propongo algo si me vences en un combate sin poderes dejare de hacerlo y si no terminas con tu novia.

Yuu: que está diciendo yo no salgo con él.

Tatsuo: muy bien acepto de todas formas ya lo vensi una ves

Yuu: oye pero tu no eres mi novio y porque me apuestas ami?

P. Gunji: muy bien trato hecho pero te diré que estabes no me contentendre ya que en el combate para entrar solo me podía defender así que.

De pronto del el campo sale una jaula de combate que estaba electrificada de las orillas a esto Tatsuo pone cara de "esto es enserio" entonces el profe Gunji se introduce en la jaula esperando a su contrincante todos se pusieron alrededor para ver como lo ivan a matar, Tatsuo se dispone a entrar y itsuki también estaba viendo y Tatsuo le pregunta…

Tatsuo: me vas a apoyar

Itsuki: no solo veré como te saca las entrañas será interesante.

Tatsuo: que apoyo e?

En eso cada quien se coloca en su esquina y entonces yuu mira a Tatsuo con cara de "tu puedes" en eso suena la campana y el profesor Gunji aparece corre rápidamente asía Tatsuo y lo golpea asía el otro extremo de la jaula para que se electrocutara pero Tatsuo se recupera antes de tocarla y dice con que tiene fuerza ee? Gunji se enfurece mas y corre de nuevo hacia él y lo iba a golpear cuando desaparece quedando solo su silueta para aparecer detrás pateándolo en la cara directamente pero el profesor atrapo su pie antes de que le tocara el rostro en esto el profesor lo alza y lo estrella en el suelo de la jaula y el profesor le dice eso es todo por lo que veo no quieres a tu novia al escuchar eso Tatsuo enfurece y se gira aun cuando el profesor lo estaba sosteniendo y lo patea asía arriba en eso Tatsuo aprovecha que lo soltó y lo continua pateando asía arriba pero rápidamente el profesor recuerda lo que le hiso con eso y se cubre del lado derecho y efectivamente Tatsuo aparece hay pateándolo pero el profesor se avía defendido muy bien para detener su patada y en esto le profesor lo empieza a golpear en el mismo aire consecutivamente asta que ivan a tocar el suelo y lo iva a liquidar con un último golpe ye eso Tatsuo aprovecha que estaban casi a nivel del suelo y se gira tipo break dance para patearlo en la cara el profe no se pudo defender de es patada y al parecer le rompió los lentes que traía y el profesor pregunta que avía sido eso para lo que Tatsuo contesto digamos que es un invento mío combine baile con taekwondo ahora es mi turno Tatsuo empieza a correr asía el profe y este se pone en posición defensiva para que Tatsuo soltara una patada traicionera parecía que lo iba a golpear pero el profe se equivoco y detuvo la pierna incorrecta y la otra pierna lo pateo chocando ambas piernas en la cara del profesor lo que Tatsuo aprovecho para darse una vuelta girando hacia atrás levantando al profesor y estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo de la jaula y al despejarse el homo del impacto todos vieron que el profe estaba enterrado de cabeza y estaba nockeando para esto Tatsuo lo venció y todos empezaron agrita y Tatsuo miro a yuu pero en eso un montón de chicas lo miraban con ojos de corazón y Tatsuo salió de la jaula un poco adolorido para ir y abrasar a yuu para decirle "ten cuidado con los hombres" a lo que yuu contesta lo hare con lagrimas en los ojos y entonces aparece itsuki diciendo….

Itsuki: sigues vivo (tocándolo con un palo)

Tatsuo: si bueno la escuela ya termino hay que irnos

Yuu: si vámonos

Itsuki: si hay que comer tarta para celebrar.

Tatsuo y yuu en coro: No!

Itsuki: ok T-T Ya saliendo de la escuela avía unas chicas que los estaban observando….. Fin del capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Life and death Capitulo 3: Amistades ¿raras?

Elizabeth (coral) Susi (Susana)

En el capitulo anterior de Life and death….

La pelea de Tatsuo fue victoriosa y pudo proteger a yuu no obstante no se dieron cuenta de que dos chicas los observaban al salir de la escuela.

Elizabeth: así que esos dos son los hermanos Miyamoto?

Susi: si ellos son, habrá que conocerlos o no Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Si Susi.

Después de regresar a casa yuu se quedo un rato a curar las heridas de Tatsuo….

Tatsuo: Ittaa...

Yuu: si no te quedas quieto te dolerá mas, mira que arriesgarte por mi tu sabes que puedo defenderme sola.

Tatsuo: el profesor fue el que me reto así que no podía darle apariencia de temor asique por eso tuve que pelear y además me importas lo suficiente como para pelear por ti.

Yuu: (se sonroja) / pero no es necesario que te arriesgues por mi.

En eso aparece itsuki rompiendo el momento…

Itsuki: como te sientes?

Tatsuo: ya mejor, de donde sacaste este ungüento?

Itsuki: es la receta que mama usaba para curar nuetras heridas de cuando papa nos entrenaba.

Tatsuo y Itsuki ponen cara de tristeza (T-T)

Recordaron cómo es que su madre los curaba cada vez que ellos se hacían daño, esos momentos eran cuando más les demostraba amor su madre pero al parecer esos momentos terminaron.

Yuu: Tatsuo te sientes bien estas llorando?

Tatsuo: Que?

Tatsuo: si yuu estoy bien (limpiándose las lagrimas)

Itsuki: Lo que pasa yuu es que duele mucho recordar a nuestra madre o en si es difícil recordarlos a los dos. (TwT)

Yuu: bueno lo siento no lo mencionare de nuevo.

Tatsuo: no te preocupes ya es algo pasado.

Itsuki: bueno y que ya aras la cena?

Tatsuo y Yuu: (con cara de encerio)-_-

Yuu: que les parece si cocino yo?

Tatsuo y Itsuki: Aja?

Tatsuo: es que la última vez que cocinaste fue en la secundaria y que yo recuerde quemaste toda la comida y tuve que volver a prepararla.

Yuu: uy que malo pero ya practique y ahora si sabrá bien. _

Tatsuo y Itsuki: Oook

Después de un rato sora volvió de la escuela volvió más tare ya que tuvieron hacer limpieza general….

Sora: Ya estoy en casa!

Itsuki sale a recibirla…..

Sora: hola onii-chan y tat-chan?

Itsuki: esta en la cocina con yuu!

Sora: mmm…. Pone cara de gato –w-

Itsuki: que tienes en mente?

Sora: podríamos aprovechar esta ocasión para molestarlos no?

Itsuki y Sora ponen cara de (Jujujujuju)

En la cocina…..

Yuu: mmm… sip esta quedando rico!

Tatsuo: espero que me sorprendas. (Con cara de reto)

Yuu: ja… con toda mi practica es imposible que me quede mal.

Tatsuo: aun así si necesitas ayuda me puedes decir.

Yuu: pues empieza por picar la verdura.

Tatsuo: Oye dije que cuando necesitaras ayuda mandona.

Yuu: pues sigue lacayo.

Tatsuo: enserió (-_-)

Yuu y Tatsuo: jajajajajaja

En ese instante tenían sus miradas fijas uno en el otro pactados por una escancia de amor incomparable dijeron itsuki y sora en coro….

Itsuki: jajaja es increíble lo que se nos puede ocrrir.

Sora: jajaja si verda lo bueno fue que no nos escucharon sino Tatsuo nos quema vivos.

Por sierto ahora que lo pienso como fue que conocimos a yuu?

Itsuki: mmm… veamos tu todavía eras muy pequeña como para recordarlo y creme me sorprende que yuu no lo recuerde por que Tatsuo lo recuerda a la perfeccion.

Flashback…

En una tarde de un sol tranquilo en un parque cerca de casa nuestra madre nos avía llevado a jugar un rato a jugar ati te traia dormida en sus brazos hay vimos a una niña de un cabello plateado increíble que estaba jugando sola pero no nos acercamos a ella por digamos temor ya que tenía una cara muy seria, cuando nos le quedamos viendo ella volteo yo me escondí detrás de mama pero Tatsuo la seguí mirando era como un duelo de miradas fijas, y a después de un buen tiempo de estarse mirando Tatsuo le sonrió y camino Asia yuu, en eso mismo se levanto y empezó a retroceder, su cara de estar seria empezó a ponerse nerviosa llegando a que saliera corriendo asía al bosque del parque yo fui tras el pero mama me dijo que lo dejara ya que tarde o temprano tenía que volver nuestra madre confiaba mucho en nosotros bueno me salgo del tema, igual los seguí para estar seguro de que no pasaría nada malo, llegando hay vi que se detuvo yuu en una piedra grande y se sentó hay enfrente de la piedra había un rio de agua cristalina no tenía mucha corriente pero podían verse peces muy bonitos a esto Tatsuo llego y yuu le grito que la dejara en paz, pero ya sabes cómo es de terco Tatsuo así que fue asía ella y yuu cerro los ojo creyendo que le haría daño y ella con su mano lanzo llelo asía el y lo congelo completo y yuu al darse cuenta se sintió mal y empezó a llorar a esto Tatsuo se libero del hielo rompiéndolo con fuerza y a esto yuu no entendía cómo era posible Tatsuo sigui avanzando asia ella y yuu por miedo cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta la estaba besando, después de que se separo de ella le dijo….

Tatsuo (pequeño): No tienes porque alejarte de nosotros, tu eres interesante al menos para mí (le Sonrie)

Yuu: si claro (/) sonrojada

Tatsuo: vamos quiero que conozcas a mi hermano y a mi hermanita. Yuu: mm! (afirmando con la cabeza)

Y después de eso ella me conoció ami y ati, después de eso cada vez que íbamos al parque siempre estaba ahí para jugar con nosotros.

Fin del flashback…..

Itsuki: y así fue como consimos a yuu y por esa razón Tatsuo esta enamorado de ella.

Sora: guau que increíble fue conocerla, pero porque no le dice nada tat-chan?

Itsuki: porque él está esperando que ella lo recuerde. (Sonrie)

Desde la cociana…..

Tatsuo: ya esta lista la comida!

Itsuki y Sora: mmm….. que rico guele(oliendo el aire)

Los dos van caminando a la cocina para cenar y terminar su dia, solo pasaron el rato después yuu se fue a su casa pero Tatsuo la fue a dejar.

Al siguiente dia…

Eran las 6:30 am…

Suena el despertador…..

Tatsuo: aahhh…. (Estirándose)

Ya hay que ir a la escuela de nuevo el dia de ayer fue muy largo bueno igual será divertido….

Tatsuo va camino al cuarto de itsuki por la experiencia anterio llevaba un balde de agua fría…

Entra golpeando la puerta con el pie pero al entrar vio que no estaba en su cuarto sino que estaba arreglada la cama?

Tatsuo: aahh? Donde esta?

Se dirige al cuarto de sora…

Tatsuo: Sora tampoco está?

En ese momento Tatsuo escucha un ruido en la cocina activa sus "faire eyes" para ver quien estaba hay pero al ver atreves de las paredes nota que itsuki y sora estaban tratando de hacer el desayuno… entonces va camino a la cocina..

Tatsuo: que hacen?

Itsuki: a hola Tatsuo quisimos levantarnos temprano para preparar el almuerzo pero creo que no hemos podido jaja

Sora: pero si tu fuiste el que los quemo.

Itsuki: porque si tu estabas encargada de checar el fuego

Sora: pero tu estabas a cargo de la cocción!

Los dos juntan la cabeza como dando a entender que(los dos tenían razón).

Tatsuo: (suspiro) si quieren cocinar yo después les enseño….

Sora y itsuki: Enserio! (en coro)

Tatsuo: pero por ahora déjenme hacer el desayuno a mi.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo itsuki como siempre con su pastel, sora verduras al vapor y Tatsuo solo café….

Ya de camino a la escuela…..

Se encontraron con yuu pero no se imaginarían quienes estaban por aparecerse frente a ellos…

Desde arriba de un poste se podía ver la silueta de una chica con un cuerpo firme y un largo cabello color negro que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas….

Salto y aterrizo enfrente de ellos para decir….

Elizabeth: Hola ustedes deben ser los hermanos Miyamoto….

No la tomaron en cuenta y siguieron caminando…

Elizabeth: Oigan por que me ignoran…. (en tono de enojo)

Seguían sin notarla…

Elizabeth: muy bien si así va a ser!

Entonces Elizabeth fue corriendo detrás de ellos y se lanzo con las dos piernas apuntando asía itsuki… si darse cuenta cayeron al suelo al abrir los ojos itsuki…..

Itsuki: ahh?... porque no veo

Sin darse cuenta Elisabeth aterrizo encima de itsuki pero este quedo debajo de su falda…..

Elizabeth iiiiaaaaaahhhhhh! Que tratas de hacer pervertido (realmente furiosa)

Itsuki: mejor contesta tú que tratas de hacer

Elizabeth: porque ni siquiera me pusieron atención!

Itsuki: que loca cae desde un poste alto y nos habla con superioridad!

Tatsuo y sora solo ponían cara de seriedad chibi y se hicieron aun lado…

Elizabeth: muy bien lo siento!

Itsuki: No era tan difícil disculparse verdad?

Elizabeth: Bien pero a lo que venía era a retar a uno de los dos a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… (señalándolo)

Itsuki: quee!?

Elizabeth: y por lo que veo ya encontré a mi oponente. (Pone cara de desafío)

Itsuki: espero yo no peleo con mujeres.

Elizabeth: pues entonces tendrás que defenderte y mi amiga peleara con tu hermano. (Señala a un lado de sora y Tatsuo)

Tatsuo y sora voltearon asía donde apuntaba y del susto sora salto a los brazos de Tatsuo y este se alejo porque no avían notado la presencia de Susi…

Tatsuo: d.d.d.d.d… de donde salió? (temblando)

Sora solo se aferraba a el del susto….

Susi: enserió que miedosos son! (con cara de chibi seria)

Tatsuo: bueno entonces yo debo pelear con tigo pequeña?

Susi: a quien… llamas… pequeña?...

En un movimiento rápido susi salta del suelo y girando le una patada estrellándolo en la pared…..

Entre Elizabeth y itsuki…..

Elizabeth corre hacia el y lo golpea con un puñetazo a lo que itsuki se defiende con los brazos pero sa le volando siendo estrellado en la pared…..

Elizabeth: porque no peleas?

Itsuki: como dije no peleo con mujeres…

Elizabeth: entonces morirás!

Con rapidez Elizabeth ataca de nuevo pero itsuki con su habilidad en los brazos domina a Elizabeth poniéndola contra la pared y tomándola de las muñecas y a esto ella se pone roja de vergüenza pero se pone firme de nuevo y lo patea lanzándolo alto, salta yendo asía el pero itsuki se gira dejándola pasar y el toca tres nervio detrás de su cabeza dejándola dormida…

Entre Tatsuo y Susi…..

Susi lo saca de la pared donde lo estrello y ve que esta noqueado…..

Susi: oye despierta que esto aun no termina. (Cacheteándolo)

Tatsuo: oye buena patada casi logras matarme… (ya reaccionado)

Susi: que porque no te dolio…

Tatsuo: si dolio pero fue impresionante!

Susi: ok muy bien sigamos.

Tatsuo: aamm… yo diría que no

Susi: porque?

Tatsuo: mira.. (Señalando asía donde estaba Elizabeth y itsuki)

Al parecer la pelea de itsuki y Elizabeth avía terminado el se sentó y la recostó en sus piernas….

Itsuki: aahhh… porque estas cosas solo me pasan ami, bueno al menos estabes fue una chica más bonita.

Tatsuo, sora y Susi llegaron para ver como avía terminado todo a esto itsuki le pidió un favor a Susi..

Itsuki: oye tu eres su amiga no?

Susi: si

Itsuki: podrías decirle cuando despierte que si nos volvemos a encontrar podríamos ser amigos.

Susi: claro…(en tono contenta)

Después se fueron corriendo porque ya era tarde para llegar a la escuela después de un rato Elizabeth despertó…

Elizabeth: aahh! Que paso?

Susi: hola Liz! Pues al parecer perdiste y se fueron.

Elizabeth: a rayos!

Susi: pero dijeron algo antes de irse

Elizabeth: que dijeron (en tono molesta)

Susi: que la próxima vez que nos encontremos que si podíamos tener una amistad rara.. (Con la cara sonriente)

Elizabeth le Sonrie y la acaricia de la cabeza y le dice…

Elizabeth: Tal vez.. (Sonriendo)

FIN del capitulo….


	4. Chapter 4

Life and Death cap. 4: "Dia de Practica"

En el cap. anterior….

Itsuki se enfrento con Elizabeth y salió victorioso posterior mente ellos se fueron y solo quedaron Elizabeth y Susi.

Elizabeth: Que paso?

Susi: perdiste, pero eso chico me pidió que te dijera algo más.

Elizabeth: que es? (esperando una burla)

Susi: que si nos volvíamos a encontrar tuviéramos una amistad rara.

Continuamos en lo actualidad…..

Todos iban corriendo porque ya era tarde digamos que era como el primer dia aunque lo único que paso el primer día fue que los maestros se presentaran, hoy era importante ya que hoy se presentarían los alumnos a los maestros.

Sora: esto no abría pasado si onii-chan no se hubiera detenido a pelear con esa chica aunque no estaría mal tenerla de cuñada (en tono de broma)

Itsuki: oye pero si ella fue la que empezó y además ni loco saldría con ella es demasiado enojona y bipolar como cierta persona que conozco,

Sora: a quien llamas bipolar?!

Tatsuo: mejor cállense los dos y apresúrense que si no cierran la reja.

Después de un largo trayecto lograron llegar cada quien a su escuela sora a su escuela y el resto a la otra, después ya en su salón entro el profesor sunji para pasar lista y asu vez cada quien presentarse con su transformación o poder.

La lista pasaba rápido hasta que llego a nuestros personajes…..

Prof. gunji: Yukira Kuzaki

Yuu: Aquí "Frozen Fénix"

Prof. gunji: Itsuki Miyamoto.

Itsuki: aquí "Blood Demon"

Prof. gunji: Tatsuo Miyamoto.

Tatsuo: aquí fire…

Prof. gunji: si ya te conozco no es necesario que me lo digas. Bien continuemos con la siguiente que es Elizabeth Ayuzawa

Itsuki, yuu y Tatsuo: que!

Tatsuo: que no es ella con la que nos encontramos en la mañana que por cierto itsuki la conoció muy bien.

Itsuki: cómo es que ella está en nuestro salón

Yuu: a ya recuerdo yo la vi en la ceremonia de presentación es una estudiante de intercambio de Europa por unas calificaciones perfectas y por que también es descendiente de un ángel.

Tatsuo: yuu porque sabes tanto sobre todos?

Yuu: Solo investigo (con cara de mala oscura)

Elizabeth: bien en ese caso mi transformación es "ángel hearth"

Prof. gunji: Muy bien siguiente es Susi Chibineko amm…. Enserio eso es un apellido

Susi: si enserio yo soy una "Powreneko" y soy amiga de Elizabeth un gusto conocerlos a todos (con carita seria)

Prof. gunji: Muy bien ya pasada la lista cámbiense para practicar porque solicite que nos dieran todo el día ya que cierto alumno me inspiro para hacerlos mas fuertes.

Todos miran con cara de enojo y seriedad a Tatsuo,

Tatsuo: el que usted perdiera no implica que deba culpar a todos.

Prof. gunji: Pero no peleamos con todo nuestro poder eso quiere decir que físicamente peleas muy bien pero si fuera una pelea real no podrías alardear.

Tatsuo: (suspiro) como sea…..

Ya después de que todos se cambiaran (cada quien en el baño no en el salón) se fueron a el salón de deportes estabes se les iva a perdir que pelearan hombres con mujeres…..

Prof. gunji: Muy bien todos formen parejas hombre y mujer si no alcanza se harán excepciones.

Elizabeth: muy bien con esto tomare venganza contra ese chico pervertido….. oye tu itsuki….

Itsuki: Que? (con cara de aburrimiento)

Elizabeth: se mi pareja para este combate.

Itsuki: No, no me interesa (frio)

Elizabeth: me estas llamando débil?

Itsuki: No, solo no quiero pelear contigo.

Elizabeth: Porque?

Itsuki: Porque ya peleamos una vez y para mí eso es suficiente para saber que no necesitas que te protejan y que eres bastante fuerte.

Elizabeth: (pensando) *porque este chico siempre trata de ser amable conmigo si yo lo rete*

Bueno entonces que tal si te enfrentas con Susi.

Itsuki: No con ver lo que le iso a Tatsuo es suficiente (recordando), que tal si solo es un entrenamiento suave?

Elizabeth: (tomando confianza) Está bien pero veras como algún día te venceré.

Para esto itsuki y Elizabeth se pusieron en posición solo seria un entrenamiento tranquilo, Liz comienza dando una patada que itsuki esquiva agachándose a esto el contraataca con un gancho pero Liz lo esquiva moviéndose asía atrás, Liz regresa un golpe girando asía atrás, itsuki lo detiene con la mano izquierda, todos los empiezan a mirar como su entrenamiento fluía como si se entendieran cada paso cada golpe se entendían a la perfección, pero no obstante al dar una patada de giro Liz resbala y itsuki la sostiene de la mano para decirle…

Itsuki: no lo haces mal solo no te pongas nerviosa…

Elizabeth: (ruborizada) mmh.. Continuemos.

Ahora Tatsuo era en elegir pareja pero a el no se le dificultaba elegir asi que fue con yuu pero ella ya estaba algo ocupada ya que un montón de chicos estaban alrededor de ella y a lo que Tatsuo decidió actuar...

Toda la parvada de chicos estaba diciéndole que fueran su pareja pero no en el sentido de la clase, Tatsuo se centia raro pero no se iva a quedar de brazos cruzados salto sobre ellos y tomo a yuu y salió fuera de la bola de animales.

Tatsuo: Muy bien si quieren tenerla de pareja tendrán que ganarnos a los dos si lo logran yuu es toda suya.

Todos pusieron miradas obscuras como si se fueran a desquitar, entonces yuu y Tatsuo se prepararon el primero iva contra yuu con una fuerter intención de atacarla pero ella lo toma del braso para asotarlo contra el soelo otro la ataca por la espalda pero Tatsuo lo patea desde un lado para hace un nokaut instantáneo el siguiente lo iva a golpear en la cabeza pero yuu lo golpea en el estomago luego a la cara y después salta girando para mandarlo lejos con una patada, después otro aparece frente a ella pero este la iva a atacar con su poder de roca yuu no podía esquivar este ya que era un golpe pesado pero Tatsuo la empuja aun lado para recibir el golpe deteniéndolo con los brazos el tipo no deja de presionar y Tatsuo lo deja pasar y por el peso del golpe el tipo le pasa por un lado y Tatsuo lo patea girando con la pierna izquierda y de nuevo pero esta siguiente la iso para elevarlo y luego Tatsuo enciende fuego en sus pies y salta girando asia arriba pateandolo constantemente ya que iva bastante alto Tatsuo usa su velocidad segadora para aparecer desde atrás y patearlo con fuerza hacia abajo para después el ya estaba en el piso y lo patea aumentando su fuego a tal grado que al patearlo lo saca volando hasta la pared y quedo noqueado ovio no murió ya que dentro de la escuela hay un escudo que regenera aun mas rápido que con el propio poder de los alumnos, después de ver eso ya no quisieron ser pareja de yuu asi que Tatsuo se sentía mas aliviado se voltea para ver a yuu…

Tatsuo: no será necesario que….

Yuu: porque lo hiciste? (con cara de inocencia y duda)

Tatsuo: Cuando un monton de tipos que no dejan de molestar vi que te pusiste nerviosa y no quería que te sintieras mal.

Yuu: si pero no era tu ausunto.

Tatsuo: Pero aun asi era importante.

Al fondo solo se escuchaba una pelea…..

Elizabeth: Encerio no entiendo porque me siges el paso igual tu lees la mente verda.

Itsuki: no pero como tu estilo de pelea es demaciando fácil de seguir es sencillo para cualquiera.

Elizabeth: a encerio lo dice el pervertido que no pudo esquivar una patada demasiado simple.

Itsuki: pues que otra loca ataca a alguien por la espalda.

Tatsuo: encerio no se llevan nada bien esos dos.

Yuu: encerio que si, por cierto donde esta su amiga susi?

Susi: Porque nadie me nota?

Tatsuo y yuu voltearon asia la derecha pero yuu salto a sus brazos del susto….

Tatsuo y Yuu: (en coro) Desde cuando estas hay?

Susi: desde que Tatsuo y tu pelearon con esos chicos.

Tatsuo: oye no es que no te notemos es que te pierdes muy fácil de vista.

Yuu: enserio que si pero eso puede ser una ventaja podría decirse como si fueras una ninja cre?

Susi: alguno de los dos practicaría con migo.

Tatsuo: yuu está disponible.

Yuu: sip yo….. espera que?

Tatsuo: nos vemos mejor las dejo solas

Yuu: espera Tatsuo….. TwT

Susi: no te preocupes seré gentil (tronándose los dedos y con una mirada seria)

Yuu: {{{c. }}} (temblando)

Tatsuo: Muy bien supongo que debo separar a Itsuki y a Elizabeth antes de que decidan pelear enserio.

Elizabeth y Itsuki no paraban de pelear Tatsuo se metió entre los dos….

Tatsuo: si no se toleran entonces porque están de pareja los dos?

Itsuki: para empezar ella fue la que me lo pidió no yo

Elizabeth: deverias agradecer que una belleza como yo no acepta tipos cualquiera.

Itsuki: Porque nadie te busca verda -_-

Tatsuo: ahh… oigan entiendo que no de llevan pero hay un dicho que yo conozco y dice "del odio nace el amor" van a ver que si se siguen llevando mal van a terminar juntos.. espera un momento Elizabeth que tiene tu cabello?

Elizabeth: a esto cuando siertos chicos me hacen enfurecer se me torna rojo el pelo

Itsuki: (pensando) que hermosa! (gira la cabeza para dejar de pensar) como quiera tu cabello sea diferente o no, no cambia el hecho de que exageras mucho.

Tatsuo: bueno ya están por acabar las clases ya deberíamos ir a cambiarnos.

Elizabeth y Itsuki: (sii -_-)

Ya después de un rato ya todos se ivan a sus casas hasta que…..

Tatsuo: oigan Elizabeth, Susi done están viviendo?

Elizabeth: Pues por ahora solo estamos en un hotel

Tatsuo: pero entonces están trabajando para pagar el apartamento no?

Elizabeth: pues sip pero no es tan difícil.

Tatsuo: que tal si viven con nosotros detodas formas tenemos un cuarto disponible con una cama grande yo. Itsuki y sora tenemos cuartos individuales no habría de que preocuparse.

Elizabeth: Pero apenas nos conocimos 2 días no es muy apresurado.

Tatsuo: pero confiamos en ustedes verdad.

Itsuki: pues es insoportable pero si confio en ella.

Tatsuo: lo vez no es nada malo además itsuki, sora y yo llevamos mas tiempo solos.

Yuu: Entonces yo también me quedare con ustedes.

Tatsuo y Itsuki: Quee?!

Yuu: Pues no podras preparar tu solo comida para tantas personas y itsuki no cocina asi que pues podría ayudarte si lo deseas. /w/

Tatsuo: Lo que quiera verda…..

Pensamiento de Tatsuo…..

Ella me despertaría en las mañanas con un vestido de sirvienta me llamaría cariño entraría con migo al baño y en ciertos momentos….

Yuu: mejor quita esa cara e pervertido antes de que me arrepienta.

Tatsuo: ok ok perdón. (todavía con baba en la boca)

Elizabeth: (sonriendo) Está bien nos quedaremos con ustedes

Susi: oye pero y lo que yo pienso de esto, que?

Elizabeth: quieres seguir trabajando en ese restaurante?

Susi: no es humillante hacer eso.

Recuerdo de Susi…

Estar promocionando un restaurante en un vestido de maid con orejas de neko que horror, que humillación aahh…..

Fin del recuerdo…..

Susi: esta bien vamos no quiero volver a ese lugar.

Elizabeth: Bien decidido nos quedaremos con ustedes pero una cosa mas.

Itsuki: Que?

Elizabeth: que nos dejen trabajar para ayudar en la casa

Itsuki: no necesitan pedirnos permiso para eso ustedes son libres de hacer lo que gusten.

Sillencio total….

….

….

….

….

…...

….

Elizabeth: Bueno entonces que tal si nos vamos?

Tatsuo, itsuki,sora y yuu: (en coro) sii!

Ya todos fueron de regreso a casa….

En casa…

Tatsuo entro primero para preparar la comida yuu como siempre fue a ayudarlo mientras que sora y itsuki le mostraban su habitación a Elizabeth y Susi…

Itsuki: bueno este será su cuarto que les parece?

Susi se arroja a la cama para sentirla y poni carita moe para decir…

Susi: aahh…° Que comoda ZZzzzz…..

Sora: encerio ya se durmió?

Elizabeth: sipa si es ella.

Itsuki: almenos asi estará mejor abra mas comida para nosotros

Susi: alguin dijo comida!?

Itsuki: aahh? Despertó!

Sora y Elizabeth: jajajajaja!

En la cocina…

Tatsuo: pasame el condimento porfavor.

Yuu: sii

Silencio total…

…

…..

…..

Yuu: (pensando) aahhh! Que ago porque me pongo asi nose que decir o hacer no puedo nisiquiera cocinar bien que le digo?

Tatsuo: (pensando) AAAahhhhhh! Me estoy muriendo de nervios porque simpre me ayuda a cocinar, bueno no digo que no me moleste pero…

Itsuki llega a la cocina…..

Itsuki: hola!

Tatsuo y yuu: aahh! (los dos arrojan cuchillos)

Itsuki se queda clavado en la pared de la ropa.

Itsuki: Q.q. les p. pudieron matarme.

Tatsuo: Entonces no te aparescas asi.

Yuu: S.s. ! (con la cara palida)

Tatsuo: ya casi esta la comida diles a todas que preparen la mesa.}

Itsuki: si pero primero ¡!me pueden bajar!

Tatsuo y yuu: a si claro

Ya después de un rato la cena llego y todos comieron con tranquilidad era un momento increíble felices sin ningún problema….

Elizabeth: mmm… delicioso cocinan muy bien los dos.

Susi: encerio esto esta muy rico serian una buena pareja algún dia.

Itsuki y sora: jajajajaja verda!

Tatsuo enciende su mano y sus "fire eyes" Yuu crea una shuriken de hielo.

Tatsuo y yuu: Ya entendimos.

Tatsuo: que les parece no es bueno que vivan aqui?

Elizabeth: si es muy agradable pero no quisiéramos parecer una carga asi que de todas formas trabajaremos para ayudar.

Susi: encerio no queremos ser una molestia

Itsuki: no lo son mirenos a nosotros mantenemos a sora y no es una carga.

Sora: oye!

Itsuki: que es la verdad a lo que me refiero es que pueden estar tranquilas aquí pero si desean ayudar no hay objeción.

Tatsuo: bueno hay que recoger los platos ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela

En lo que Tatsuo decía eso, voltea y ve una foto en una mesa….

Elizabeth: mmhh? Aa itsuki quienes son ellos?

Tatsuo, itsuki y sora ponen cara triste y solo itsuki contesta:

Itsuki: son nuestros padres cuando sora tenía 1 año fallecieron.

Elizabeth: o perdón no quería hacerlos sentir mal.

Tatsuo: no. no te preocupes ya es algo pasado que hay que superar.

Sora: si no es nada malo.

Elizabeth: (en su mente) Pero de alguna forma yo se que los conozco bueno no creo que sea importante.

Continuara….. CC


	5. Chapter 5

Life And Death Cap. 5 "Las chicas?" +1

En el Capitulo anterior de LaD…..

Elizabeth: (En su mente) De alguna forma creo que los conozco bueno no creo que sea importante.

Actualmente…

Empieza otra mañana nueva donde en la casa Miyamoto de ser una familia de tres hermanos ahora se convirtió en una de seis, el sol sale y entra por una ventana en un sábado…

Tatsuo: aahh! (Bostezando) Ya me tengo que levantar y hay que hacer el desayuno.

Se levanta de la cama la deja bien recogida y sale de su cuarto para ir directo al baño se lava la cara y va para la cocina a preparar el almuerzo como tiene nuevas invitadas tiene que preparar algo muy bueno para el día de hoy.

Tatsuo: mmh….. Que debería preparar que tal un arroz blanco con una torta de mariscos sip creo que eso estaría bien.

Empieza sacando camarones, pescado y pulpo los lava finamente para desinfectar y después prepara revolviendo huevo y agrega las tres carnes para revolver y al final vaciar al sartén, en el tiempo que se frita prepara el arroz y empieza a brotar el aroma delicioso de la cocina hasta el primer cuarto que es el de sora donde están todas acostadas en el suelo y la primera en oler el delicioso aire que llegaba es Susi…

Susi: mmh…. (Con baba en la boca) Que rico huele.

Después Elizabeth….

Elizabeth: ffhh…. (Respirando por la nariz) mmh…. Que rico huele eso.

Susi: verdad

Elizabeth: aahh? Hola Susi buenos días ya te habías levantado?

Susi: si... También te despertó el aroma verdad

Yuu: aahh! (Bostezando) Hola que tanto hablan no dejan dormir (aachu!)

Elizabeth y Susi: (en coro) con razón ella no lo olio.

Sora: mmm…. Que rico guele, debe ser Tat-chan el siempre prepara algo muy rico cuando está muy feliz.

Elizabeth: enserio guau nunca pensé que cocinara así de bien.

Susi: así me agradara mas quedarme aquí.

Yuu: será un gran esposo algún día.

Todas se le quedan viendo…..

Yuu: aahh…. (Totalmente sonrojada) no, no, digo que no le será es que bueno aa?

Sora: bueno como sea hay que levantarnos para ir a desayunar.

Ya arreglando sus camas las cuatro salieron para ir camino a la cocina.

Sora: buenos días Tat-chan.

Tatsuo: ooh buenos días

Elizabeth: se ve delicioso

Susi: siiii! (Con estrellas en los ojos)

Yuu: Pudiste despertarme para ayudarte.

Tatsuo: de cuando acá un príncipe despierta a la princesa de su sueño por que quiere.

Yuu: (Sonrojada) ok

Tatsuo: alguna podría despertar a itsuki, porque no lo despiertas tu Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: eehh? Yo pero….

Tatsuo: ve rápido porque si no se enfriara el desayuno.

Elizabeth sale caminando asía el cuarto de itsuki.

Sora: sabes que me doy cuenta que la tratas de molestar con esto verdad?

Tatsuo: si, pero es para que se vaya acostumbrando.

Susi: Pero porque

Tatsuo: Porque yo se que ella lo quiere solo que aun no se da cuenta y además itsuki es lo suficiente tonto para enamorarse fácilmente.

Sora, Susi, y yuu solo se le quedan viendo.

En el cuarto de Itsuki afuera de la puerta ya se encontraba Elizabeth…..

Elizabeth: Bien aquí voy, no es que sea algo difícil.

Entra al cuarto y lo primero que ve es lo desordenado que estaba…

Elizabeth: como duerme así pero bueno a lo que venía.

Mira como estaba durmiendo tan tranquilo y luego empieza a hablar dormido.

Itsuki: (hablando dormido) *Pastel* vuelve* a donde* vas*

Elizabeth: (haciendo una carcajada pequeña) oye itsuki despierta (hablando un poco fuerte)

Se inclina para acercársele al oído pero itsuki manotea y la abrasa jalándola a la cama…

Itsuki: *No *te irás* pastel*

Después la muerde del cuello….

Elizabeth: ayy!

Itsuki escucha el quejido y al sentir el sabor abre los ojos lentamente hasta que se da cuenta….

Itsuki: mm…. hola (con la boca llena)

Elizabeth: Hola ya es hora de despertar, pero podrías dejar de morderme!

Después lo golpea y lo lleva en rastra a la cocina….

Susi: aahh? Hola como te fue?

Sora: onii-chan que te paso?

Itsuki: estaba todo golpeado y moretoneado

Itsuki: (golpeado) creo que comí pastel… (Se desmaya)

Elizabeth: El se lo busco yo lo iba a despertar cuando me jalo asia la cama y me mordió miren….

Les enseña la mordida que le dio y no era muy grande solo se le marco.

Sora: haces mucho drama por una mordida muy pequeña.

"Mira quién habla" (grita Tatsuo desde la cocina)

Yuu: Esa mordida me recuerda a un perrito jugando con su madre.

Elizabeth: Pero un perro vampiro.

Sora: bueno deja lo despierto.

Va caminando por un vaso de agua a la cocina, de regreso…

Sora: Elizabeth podrías apretarle la nariz? Y yuu ábrele la boca.

Entonces sora le pone sal al agua y se la arroja a itsuki.

Entonces se libera de ellas y esquiva la roseada de agua.

Sata: me explican que tratan de hacerme?

Elizabeth: eehh? Y ella o el quien sea quien es?

Susi: ¿?¿?¿?¿? (con cara de confusión)

Sata: Soy Satachi pero pueden llamarme "Sata" y bien me explican que sucede.

Llega Tatsuo con el almuerzo…..

Tatsuo: Muy bien el desayuno está listo...?

Sata: a miren el pedazo de basura más dócil….

Tatsuo: a miren la gata mas arrastrada del mundo.

Sata: Pájaro detestable…..

Tatsuo: Gata sin garras….

Sata: muy bien si así lo quieres ahora veras

Sata lo iba a golpear cuando yuu se atraviesa…

Yuu: alto, alto, alto, no tienen porque pelear…

Tatsuo y Sata: (en coro) Porque no?!

Yuu: bueno porque a lo que entiendo tu Sata eres parte de itsuki y como Tatsuo es su hermano no creo que sea correcto que ustedes se lleven mal.

Sata: Tal vez tengas razón pero no soy parte de itsuki literalmente puedo permanecer fuera de su cabeza.

Tatsuo: si te vas a transformar avisa porque tengo que preparar otra porción para ti.

Sata: no te lo estoy pidiendo!

Tatsuo: Pero yo lo quiero hacer!

Sata: así porque?!

Tatsuo: porque sigues siendo parte de esta casa y de nosotros.

Sata: ja seguro es porque itsuki es tu hermano.

Tatsuo: No porque también eres importante, yuu me puedes ayudar a preparar más?

Yuu: claro

Se van los dos a la cocina…..

Sata: ayy! Porque siempre tengo que quedar mal yo.

Elizabeth: Bueno no es que quedes mal es que tu no vez que Tatsuo le da vueltas al asunto de llevarse mal con tigo….

Sata: si fuera así porque me contesta de esa manera?

Elizabeth: bueno puedo describir con facilidad que Tatsuo en bueno y tu un poco arrogante a lo que veo pero sé que se pueden llevar bien.

Sata: si claro! -_-

Susi: Entonces te puedes presentar de nuevo pero esta vez te explicas quien eres?

Sata: bien pues por donde empiezo? Fue ya se tiempo cuando itsuki tenía 8 años cuando su padres murieron yo fui liberada del sentimiento de itsuki en mi mundo se abrió un portal yo estaba encerrada en una jaula y al ver el portal lo vi como una oportunidad para irme de ese mundo horrible y después aparecí en la mente de itsuki, me sentí feliz porque al fin un demonio me eligió como su sirviente pero fue raro porque itsuki no es totalmente un demonio pero igual estoy feliz de ser libre aunque casi nunca salgo de la mente de itsuki.

Elizabeth: entonces lo que nos quieres decir es que eres la sirvienta de itsuki?

Sata: En literal si.

Susi: Bueno entonces cuando te refieres a sirvienta, significa que haces todo lo que te diga.

Sata: si todo lo que "{quiera}"

Itsuki: No hables de mas sata! (en la mente de sata)

Sata: a hola amo itsuki

Itsuki: Podrías salir de mi cuerpo y dejarme salir a mí?

Sata: claro

Itsuki vuelve a su cuerpo y sata….

Itsuki: a que bien se siente estar de vuelta

Elizabeth: aa? Itsuki ahora eres tu o ella?

Itsuki: solo yo sata esta allí (señala asia abajo)

Elizabeth y Susi miran asia abajo….

Sata: hola!

Elizabeth: ella se transforma en gato?

Itsuki: no también puede tomar forma humana pero prefiere estar asi.

Sata se monta al hombro de itsuki y se apega a su cuello.

Elizabeth: como que se llevan muy bien?

Sata: que te sientes celosa?

Elizabeth: perdón?

Sata: pues a lo que vi desde los ojos de itsuki cuando lo fuiste a despertar estabas roja de la cara.

Elizabeth: Pues eso fue porque nunca había entrado al cuarto de un chico.

Sata: si claro

Elizabeth: por lo menos yo no tengo que aparentar (en voz baja)

Sata: que dijiste?

Elizabeth: nada!

Itsuki: oye sata recuerdas que paso la última vez que te portaste mal?

Sata: mmm…si? TwT

Flashback

Itsuki tenía a sata en su cuarto mientras ella estaba en forma de gato….

Itsuki: Sata porque arañaste a la chica que me saludo?

Sata(neko): bueno es que yo…..

Itsuki: si no tienes un argumento que dar

Le pone una pinza en la cola.

Sata: Nyaaaaaa!

Itsuki: Ya vas a disculparte?

Sata: Esta bien pero ya por….. Nyaaa!

Itsuki le pone una en la pata

Sata: y esa porque?

Itsuki: porque esto se ve divertido

Fin del Flashback

Sata: si ya me acorde (sobándose atrás)

Itsuki: así que compórtate porque ellas van a vivir un tiempo aquí un tiempo

Sata: si ya lo sé (con disgusto)

Tatsuo regresa de la cocina con yuu…

Yuu: ya está listo ammhh? Una pregunta dónde va a comer sata en la mesa o en el suel….

Sata toma forma humana…

Yuu: Contestada mi pregunta (de forma sarcástica)

Tatsuo: bueno todos a comer!

Después de un rato después de comer…..

Tatsuo: oigan! Qué tal si salimos algún lado ya que tenemos nuevas invitadas?

Sora: Siiii Seria buena idea que les parece..

Itsuki: sii vamos a la pastelería

Tatsuo y Sora: No!

Itsuki: mm…. TwT

Sora: Que les parece: Elizabeth? Susi?

Elizabeth: Mmm? Si estaría bien porque no?

Susi: si vamos a un parque de diversiones por algodón de azúcar!

Tatsuo: bueno entonces todos prepárense y salimos en 20 minutos.

Después de un rato ya todos estaban listos Tatsuo e itsuki estaban esperando en la entrada de la casa.

Itsuki: oye ahora que lo pienso porque no mejor te hubieras llevado solo a yuu para que tuvieran una cita?

Tatsuo: Entonces tu invitarías a Elizabeth?

Itsuki: Tal vez pero entonces sora se quedaría sola

Tatsuo: ya vez

Ya entonces sale primero sora con una blusa verde y un pantalón de mezclilla corto y con el pelo suelto…. (toda deslumbrante)

Sora: y que tal? (posando para sus hermanos)

Tatsuo y itsuki: si te vez bien (con seriedad y con el pulgar arriba)

Sora: ala que malos

Después le sigue Susi usando un tipo vestido de una pieza color naranja que resaltaba con su cabello…..

Susi: hola chicos que tal me veo?

Tatsuo: te vez linda

Itsuki. Parece una zanahoria pequeña

Susi: que dijiste?

Empieza a corretear a itsuki…..

Después sale sata en forma de gato y nota que Susi persiguiendo a itsuki…

Sata: que le estás haciendo a mi amo? (y se lanza también sobre ellos y empiezan a pelear)

Después sigue Elizabeth con una blusa blanca con mangas rojas con la cara de un panda en medio y con un pantalón largo….

Elizabeth: hola chicos que tal me veo?

Tatsuo: Te vez muy bien

Entonces itsuki se detiene junto con Susi en lo que la sujetaba se le queda viendo a Elizabeth y para el ella se veía como un ángel descendiendo desde una nube para cautelar su belleza pero Susi le dice…

Susi: oye estas rojo de la cara te sientes bien?

Itsuki: ee? A rayos

Elizabeth llega con itsuki y le dice….

Elizabeth: Que tal me veo verdad que me veo mal?

Itsuki: que claro que no digo pues ese panda se ve bonito….. amm no es que me encante verte… lo que quiero decir es que te vez hermosa…(ya la regué decía él en su pensamiento)

Elizabeth: (sonrojada) / Gracias e. muy amable.

Itsuki: si claro (mirando asia un lado)

Se forma una aura de cariño vergonzoso

Susi: si quieren ya Pueden decirse su votos

Elizabeth y Itsuki: Susi! (en coro)

Después la siguiente es Yuu…..

Ella sale caminando con unas sandalias azules y con un vestido largo color blanco que hacía parecer que traía un vestido de novia y que su cabello blanco era un velo se veía mas que hermosa era imposible dejar de mirarla…

Yuu: Hola que tal me veo (le pregunta a Tatsuo)

Tatsuo: Acepto! (todo embobado)

Yuu: qué?

Tatsuo: perdón lo que quiero decir es que te vez Hermosa es difícil no mirarte ya que mi mirada no puede ver a otro lado

Yuu: Gracias /w/

Tatsuo: muy bien ya que todos estamos listos vámonos

Sata: oye que te pasa no me an visto a mi?

Tatsuo: tu vas en forma de gato quien te va a notar

Sata: en gato pero veras como te voy a dejar la cara

Tatsuo: solo inténtalo gata pulgosa

Entonces sata se le lanza preparando sus garras y Tatsuo alza una pierna para patearla…..

Continuara…. C


End file.
